The Result of an Ipod MixUp
by xXAsuka-chanXx
Summary: They say music describes what words cannot. It describes your mood, personality...memories. So what happens when Sasuke and Sakura get each other's ipods on accident? They just might learn a little more about each other than they thought they ever would.
1. And the Mix Up Begins

**The Result of an Ipod Mix-up**

**Hey guys!!! So I'm extremely ECSTATIC because I got this amazing idea when I was listening The Last Night by Skillet (AMAZING song. Seriously listen to it). And when it got to the chorus I was like, "Hey…this sounds like something Sasuke would listen to…because it sounds like him" and BAM story idea!!! ^^**

**But of course, I had to add to it and thought, "I wonder what Sakura would listen to…"**

**So this is a random story idea I decided to come up with 10 minutes ago. It's a compilation of songs that I found/have. And if you haven't heard of these bands or songs PLEASE SEARCH AND LISTEN TO THEM!**

_**Sasuke's songs are in bold and italics**_

_Sakura's songs are in italics_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC!**_

_**(But one can dream...)  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Clink!_

"Sasuke-kun," panted a pink haired girl as she clashed with a raven haired boy.

But not just any _ordinary _raven haired boy.

_Clang!_

This was _the _raven haired boy.

_Schhing!!_

"Ah!" yelped the rosette as she skidded backwards, against a tree. As her back rubbed painfully against the chards of bark her emerald eyes poured deeply into his crimson ones with fierce determination.

"You can't beat me, Sakura." He murmured as his weapon pressed her deeper into the cold bark. A bitter sneer curled at her lips as her ears registered these words. "No, I can't. But that doesn't mean I won't try!" she yelled.

With a sudden burst of strength, she shoved the long sword away from her chest and swiped her kunai at his neck.

He dodged it with ease. But as he opened his mouth to mock her, the pinkette punched the ground below him. The earth formed an enormous crater; causing projectile pieces of earth and dirt to shoot from where the raven haired boy had stood moments before.

When the dust of the blast had disappeared, emerald eyes scanned the area. Nowhere in sight could the raven haired found. But her eyes widened when she felt a presence behind stir.

As if moving in slow motion, the pinkette was just able to block his sword from slicing her in half. As she was thrown back, she skidded across the ground several feet from the crimson eyed man.

When she leaped to her feet, a low voice caused them to lower their weapons.

"Alright, that's it for today." Said their crinkled eyed, masked sensei as he appeared and walked over to them. Sakura brushed herself off and joined Sasuke in front of him.

The silver haired teacher looked to Sasuke first. "Flawless always, Sasuke." he praised, but held a certain dullness to them. He did nothing below excellent when bidded against his teammates for practice.

The Uchiha nodded in response.

He then turned his attention to the pinkette. A warmer smile curled at his lips as he looked at her. "You're improving, Sakura. Though there's an enormous gap between yours and Sasuke's strength, it appears that you two are the perfect sparring partners. Good work." And with this, the teacher vanished.

Sakura let out a sigh and turned to smile at the now onyx eyed Sasuke. "Thanks for sparring with me on such short notice, Sasuke-kun." She told him as she began to heal his wounds. Though they seemed nothing more than skin deep, the kunoichi knew that the few punches she_ did_ happen to deliver him had damaged him internally.

"Hn." He grunted, wincing slightly when her chakra glowing hand touch the skin where a broken rib lied. "But of course, like Kakashi-sensei said, you're much stronger than me…" she murmured, smiling just for show.

She knew _exactly _what he was capable of.

He was capable of killing her.

But he held back. For reasons unknown.

"You're improving." Sasuke mumbled as he closed his eyes and lifted up his shirt to reveal a fresh, ugly bruise. To hide both her awe and satisfaction, Sakura lowered her head to pretend that she was focusing harder on healing him.

"Arigato. But, I'll never come close to being on the same level as you or Naruto."

The conversation ended with these words. But it did not bother either of them; they were used to this; the silence. It was a part of their friendship, a calm, peaceful silence. Though her feelings went beyond the mutual feelings he had for her, she did not pressure him into talking or going out with her like she had done when she was infatuated with him.

But on occasion, one such as this, he would agree to spar with her and would not hold back.

(That was the worst thing anyone, especially Uchiha Sasuke, could do to her.)

"Sakura-chan! SASUKE-TEME!" called a loud blonde several yards away. When Sakura was finished healing both Sasuke and her own wounds, the two stood to meet the cerulean-eyed blonde.

He grinned at the two cheerfully.

"Dobe," acknowledged Sasuke.

"Naruto," smiled Sakura.

The three exchanged warm glances as the sun-kissed blonde swung his arms behind his head and began to pout. "Must've been fun sparring…wish I could've gone…" he mumbled.

Sasuke silently gestured them to walk as Sakura spoke. "Well it's your own fault, Naruto. If you hadn't done such a terrible thing to Akamaru…"

"It was a joke, Sakura-chan, I swear!" Protested the blonde as he slouched his shoulders. "I didn't know that Kiba's mutt would freak out like that…"

"What else did you expect a dog to do when it sees a cat? Even the pathetic cat you made out of the henge no jutsu." Sakura lectured. Sasuke chuckled quietly as Naruto began to groan.

Times like these were peaceful. He enjoyed the time he spent with his teammates and friends. They filled the empty gap in his heart his brother had made years ago. Perhaps, even healing most of the holes.

They were nothing but slightly painful, scabs now. But even so, Sasuke could not forget the family that he once had; that had been brutally murdered before his eyes by his one and only brother. The one he looked up to.

The one he wanted to _be_.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked the pinkette as she looked at him questioningly. Her and Naruto were side by side now and wore an equally puzzled expression. When the two had stopped, Sasuke did not.

"Where ya goin' teme? Ichiraku's right here! Jeez Sakura-chan, you must've hit him pretty hard back there…" mumbled the blonde as he walked inside with Sakura. Sasuke sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

Whenever he thought of his brother- whose name remained taboo nowadays- Naruto and Sakura were always there to resurface him from his terrifying memories and feelings of hate. They brought him sanity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**If you were dead or still alive, I don't care. I don't care…**_

"-And then Tsunade no baa-chan made me and Kiba fix all the fences in town-"

_**And all the things you left behind…**_

"_Then_ she made us wash old man Tachibana's house! Do you know how dirty-"

_**I don't care. I don't care.**_

"TEME!!! GET THOSE DAMN HEADPHONES OUT OF YOUR EARS!!!!!" screamed a very frustrated blonde as he ripped out Sasuke's right headphone to yell at him. Onyx eyes shot him an annoyed glare as Sakura stifled a laugh.

"I don't care about your day, usuratonkachi." He told him as he tried to get his headphone back, but Naruto pulled it away from his grasp and scowled. "Well you **should **teme!!! FRIENDS are supposed to listen to each other! SAKURA-CHAN always listens to me, don't you Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" he asked as he watched the pinkette sway back and forth and hum a tune the boys didn't know.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?..._

But if they looked closely enough, trailing down Sakura's left side was a headphone, hidden in her pink hair, which had been deliberately casted to the side to cover it.

Sasuke snorted as he tuned out the blonde's loud complaints. She was no different from him.

But in a flash Naruto had grabbed both identical ipods and set them down on the counter in front of his empty ramen bowls. He examined them carefully.

"Apocalyptica featuring Three Days Grace? Panic At the Disco?? What the hell is this?!" Naruto demanded as he put one of each headphone in his ears.

Sakura frowned and flushed deeply. "Well- I don't see YOU listening to anything better!" she protested, but the blonde was no longer listening as he began to giggle at Sakura's song and sang along.

Furious, Sakura slammed the money for her ramen down on the table, whacked the blonde on his swaying head, grabbed her ipod and stomped out of the shop angrily.

The blonde snickered as he leaned over to Sasuke. "Ne, ne, teme…the song she was listening to said the word fu-"

Sasuke sighed wearily before putting his money down and snatching up the remaining ipod. Without another word or glance, the Uchiha left the shop as well; leaving the childish, cackling Naruto by himself.

When he was a good distance away from him, Sasuke stuffed the ipod back into his pocket and plugged a headphone into his ear. But when he pressed the play button, the raven haired man's ears was filled with a song he had never heard before.

And it immediately annoyed him…

_Cause if you jump I will jump too, we will fall together…_

This **definitely **wasn't his ipod.

x-x-x

"Stupid Naruto…Stupid Sasuke-kun for listening to his ipod and blowing MY cover…" Sakura grumbled to herself as she stormed through the streets of Konoha. _'Ah well…he was just being himself…' _she thought with a sigh.

She refused to let her stupid blonde best friend ruin the rest of her day.

Cheering herself up, Sakura shoved a clump of pink hair behind her ear and delicately put in a headphone. But when she hit the play button, her eyes began to widen at both the volume and the song coming out of the speakers.

_**'Cause I f--king hate you, you're such a liar…**_

"Oh…no…" she began quietly when she realized that this angry, hate music was _definitely _not her sweet, ipod her father had gotten her for passing the chuunin exams a few months ago.

_**and I love to hate you, **_

"I have…Sasuke-kun's ipod…"

_**you're all the same to me…**_

"…and he has mine…"

**TBC…**

**How was this? It was just a random fic idea I came up with ^^. **

**I used was I Don't Care by Apocalypta featuring Three Days Grace, Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic at the Disco, I Fucking Hate You by Godsmack, and Skyway Avenue by We the Kings.**

_Until the next song plays…_

_**xxasukachanxx**_


	2. It's Not That Bad Is It

**The Result of an Ipod Mix-up**

**So after some careful planning (and listening to a couple of songs), I began to wonder if I was ever going to get to the second chapter of this since I have so much going on right now and that each song I chose for both **_**had **_**to have a meaning behind it. So after about a half hour of elaborating and searching through my ipod I think I found a pretty good playlist (:**

**Remember: **_**Sasuke's Lyrics are in bold and italics**_

_Sakura's Lyrics are in italics only_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sakura's POV_

_**I could be cold…**_

This.

_**I could be ruthless…**_

Was…

_**You know I could be just like you…**_

…_the _most **embarrassing **thing that could've happened to me.

_**I could be weak…**_

Stupid Naruto.

_**I could be senseless…**_

I mean, he couldn't have done anything ELSE to ruin me? He couldn't have used his kage no bunshin, raided my underwear drawer, and discovered the extreme _risqué _lingerie that Ino had bought me for my last birthday?

_**You know I could be just like you…**_

Or maybe shave my head BALDwhen I was sleeping?

Honestly, _anything _was better than _Sasuke-kun_ getting a hold of my ipod- even on accident!!

The music a person puts on their ipod is personal. Whether it's soft and calming or loud and upbeat, it describes the things that words can't.

The things people aren't supposed to _know _about you…

'_Maybe Sasuke-kun won't go through the ipod?' _a voice in the crevices of my mind told me reassuringly as I screamed into my pillow. _'I mean, he probably thinks that it'll be nothing but 'oh baby give it to me' lyrics or something girly. He'll be totally turned off by it and return it to you tomorrow!' _

I stopped to think about what this optimistic voice was telling me. It had a point. Sasuke-kun within wouldn't come 60 FEET of it if he thought I had music taste like Ino.

That's when I remembered something very _very _unhelpful.

"_Naruto, as much as I love Three Days Grace, could you PLEASE TURN IT DOWN?!!!" WHACK!_

Sasuke-kun _knew _that I wasn't into pop music that all the whores (and Ino) listened to. Whenever I needed a new CD to add to my ipod, I always took Tenten; my rocker-chic friend with the scary weapons when she got angry. She always had good taste in music.

Or at least he had an _idea _that I did even if he didn't know the true extent of it. Me liking rock was a sure giveaway when I was ipod-less until recently (I always used to steal Naruto's when he wasn't looking since I wouldn't dare to come close to Sasuke-kun's. He held that thing closer to him than anything else I had seen. And it never left his side/pocket!).

But would Sasuke-kun actually be _curious _to see what's on my ipod?

Could he withstand it if he did?

-

-

-

_Sasuke's POV_

"Where is Tenten?" I demanded as I found the man I was looking for, waiting outside a tea shop alone. His white eyes stared coldly at me when I spoke the name of his teammate and possible significant other (I had overhead it from my pink-haired teammate and the blonde one Shikamaru had to put up with).

"That, is none of your business, Uchiha." He replied curtly, but then eyed me suspiciously. "If it _is_, what business do you have with her?"

I smirked inwardly. She was _definitely _something more to him. "That's none of _your _business, Hyuuga." I mocked as the man took a step toward me. "It **is **my business if-"

"Neji? What're you doing?" asked the said brunette as she appeared with two cups in her hand. Her brown eyes stared at me curiously as she handed one cup to Hyuuga.

"Sasuke? What're you doing here? I didn't know you drank tea." She told me nonchalantly, yet something mischievous sparkled behind her brown eyes as if this litle meeting would not go unknown by the others. I looked at her emotionlessly and ignored the murderous glares I was receiving from the Hyuuga. "I need a weapon." I told her.

Tenten blinked twice before raising her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I need a weapon." I repeated. She put her free hand on her hip and stared suspiciously at me. "Why from _me_?" she demanded. "_Why _at all?"

I grew impatient as I frowned at her. I had had more respect for the bun-headed girl. She appeared strong and independent and I had also expected her not to ask questions; to give me what I needed…

"For personal reasons."

Tenten, who appeared more stubborn than I had assumed, waited for me to elaborate. I sighed silently before continuing. "I need to kill…a certain blonde." I replied.

Her brown eyes widened as she stared at me. "Ino? Tsunade-sama? Naruto?" she asked, listing off the blondes that had immediately come to mind. I grunted at the last name.

The bun-headed girl blinked twice more before laughing at me. "Who knew you had a sense of humor! If only Neji here could be like that!" she laughed as she smacked him roughly. Had he not covered it up so quickly, it would've appeared that the slap was rather painful…and intentional.

I grunted impatiently as I scowled at her. Once her laughter subsided, Tenten took notice to my scowl. "Ah. Sorry. Maybe not as much as I thought. What'd he do this time?" she asked as she began digging around her kunai pouch.

"He's made things...difficult for me." I replied again, reminding myself that the Hyuuga was still waiting patiently for Tenten. Yet, the gleam in his eyes made me wonder if he was hoping she would pull out a weapon to slit _my _throat with because of the tone I was using with this woman.

She looked at me curiously this time, and began to study me. And I gave her nothing to work with.

With a defeated sigh, the woman took out her hand from the pouch and replaced it on her hip. "I'm sure it's not worth killing him over. Even if you had to come to _me _for a weapon that you could kill him with. But then again, I would've come to me too if it were Lee-"

I grunted impatiently as the woman began to ramble. But unlike others, the woman stopped abruptly. "Look, Sasuke. As much as I'd _love _to help you murder one of the annoying blonde friends we have, I have to get going." She paused to put a hand on my shoulder and jerked herhead in Hyuuga's direction. I scowled at her.

_(Rule number one; DON'T TOUCH THE UCHIHA.)_

"I'm sure Naruto meant well in the end. And I bet if you look reeeeeeallyyy closely, you'll might even realize that you could get something good out of it."

When I began to stare at her as if her buns had fallen off and run away, she smiled again. "Only kidding! Lighten up a little will 'ya? Try to be optimistic!" Tenten told me merrily before she walked away with the Hyuuga faithfully beside her.

I grumbled inwardly as I walked away from the tea shop and back home.

What possibly beneficial thing could come out of my pink-headed teammate in possession of my ipod?

But as I pulled out the cursed thing from my pocket, I eyed it thoughtfully. I knew Sakura, and her ipod wouldn't be filled with mindless, vulgar music.

"_Naruto, as much as I love Three Days Grace, could you PLEASE TURN IT DOWN?!" WHACK!_

The songs she liked, were more meaningful..

"_Hello? Oh, Ino! No, no I'm not busy. Going to get that new Seether CD with Ten. What do you mean why? Because my dad's too cheap to buy me an ipod that's why!"_

They weren't mindless.

"_Tenten you HAVE to let me come with you to the next Red Jumpsuit Apparatus concert in a few months!! Do you think they'll play 'Face Down'?"_

Perhaps, her ipod wouldn't be a tortuous nightmare as I had assumed. I sighed in defeat as I pulled in a headphone and entered through my front door. And as the loud music I was familiar with filled my ears, I was instantly grateful that I had been assigned to Team 7 instead of Team 10.

_Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this_

**TBC…**

**Pretty short chapter XD.**

**Sasuke's song is Just Like You by Three Days Grace, and Sakura's is Rise Above This by Seether (:**

_Until the Next Song Plays…_

_**xxasukachanxx**_


	3. More Different Than You Think

**The Result of an Ipod Mix-Up**

**Ahh it's been awhile since I've updated this, so while I was listening to Bella's Lullaby, an idea struck me. So this chapter is dedicated to it ^^. Also, I've become determined to update at least once more before the end of the year. **

Note:

_**Sasuke's lyrics are in bold and italics**_

_Sakura's lyrics are in italics._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Passing through this life with so much regret, It feels like I haven't got over it yet…**_

The pinkette shifted to look at the plain ceiling of her room with a sigh.

_**It takes so long for these wounds to heal…**_

This was terrifying.

_**I'm knockin' down walls, takin' my time…**_

Absolutely, positively terrifying.

Music was used to describe the heart. To describe the soul.

_**I gotta get outta here…**_

And in her hands, Sakura held the words to _Sasuke's _soul_._

An angry soul, she discovered.

After hearing the last chord in the song _Prodigal Son _by Sevendust, Sakura concluded a playlist filled with Seether, Three Days Grace, and Godsmack. All of which were of the angrier songs by the artists. Filled with regret, rage, and deep sorrow in every song. Every line. Every chorus.

Sakura closed her emerald eyes slowly. Though she was well aware and perfectly understood _why _there was so much of it, she had hoped that there would be less than angry "hate-me-hate-you" music on his ipod.

Because Sakura knew better than anyone that there was more to Sasuke than met the eye. That there was more to him than he wanted people to see…or know.

Despite his arrogant confidence and antisocial-ness, his expressions were a compilation of thoughtfulness and serenity. Never did the Uchiha act without thinking with tact and skill. Nor did he express the emotion Sakura so desperately wanted to see. It was as if the various emotions were intricately constructed behind a wall; a mask.

So why couldn't he reveal his true self through his music? Sakura had secretly wanted to hear it for _herself_. Because this, perhaps, would be the only night she could indulge in the music that created the Uchiha prodigy.

But the songs filling her ears were nothing she hadn't expected from his personality or the feelings of ill will for his brother. As she re-opened her emerald eyes to shut off the ipod, Sakura secretly had hoped that she could've understood Sasuke a little _more_…

That is, until a softer, sadder tune filled her ears. Suddenly making her feel longing, full of anguish.

There were no words, no singers to this song.

_Sasuke…listens to classical music?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I don't want to mention, the reason I know…_

This was a different, awkwardly uncomfortable situation for Sasuke.

Different because he was listening to an ipod other than his own or Naruto's.

Awkward because it was _Sakura's_. His bubbly, happy-go-lucky, emotional, pink headed teammate's.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go…_

And uncomfortable because he was beginning to understand her. Not the cheery facade she tried to fool everyone with, but the _real _Sakura.

Not one song that had been played so far was promiscuous or aggravating. Something Sasuke hadn't expected because at first glance, he had expected her to be similar to Ino.

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know…_

In fact, the prodigy had discovered that they were quite different. (Very, _very_, much so).

_That I am crippled by all that you've done…_

But of course he _was_ conscious of his teammate's mentality and personality which differentiated from those her age however; he had never expected her to listen to anything _mildly _similar to his own.

_Into the abyss will I run…_

_Into the abyss will I run  
I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_

As the song ended Sasuke opened his onyx eyes. But as he did this a strange feeling of tranquility passed over him.

Sasuke nearly smiled to himself. The sole Uchiha found it almost nice; to find someone with similar interests. He then grew more curious. To understand his teammate who had once, like other women in Konoha, been obsessed with him.

After all, there was more to her than he had expected.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The song brought tears to her closed eyes.

As she closed her eyes and swayed to each crescendo and decrescendo, every high and low key hit. And before her eyes it was almost possible for Sakura to see the happy life he had once lived as a child.

With his mother and father, loving relatives and a brother who inspired him to surpass him one day…

A _family_…

But she also saw the despair and loneliness Sasuke had to bear.

(_His life…was like a sad piano song_)

Because of the bonds he had shared, Sasuke was suffering now. Something Sakura would never truly understand.

(_The feeling of losing it all…_)

And when she thought of such anguish, the tears fell harder as she remembered the conversation she had had with she had told Sasuke in their genin days.

"_You know he doesn't have parents right? He's always doing selfish things,"_

What a _stupid _girl she was…

"_My parents would scold me if I did such things!"_

She hadn't understood it back then_…_

"_If you're all alone, you don't have anyone your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."_

Why Sasuke had gotten so angry with her…

"_Loneliness...you can't compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you."_

But now she did.

"_S-Sasuke-kun what's… the matter?_

He had gotten so angry because, like Naruto, he was all _alone_…

"_You're… __**annoying**__."_

Even back then, he had defended Naruto and in a sense, understood him. Sakura could never come close to the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke.

Because she had never lost anyone precious to her like the Uchiha had. Nor had she grown up an orphan like her favorite blonde idiot.

Sakura closed her eyes again as the song came to a conclusion. _'They taught me empathy…'_ she thought to herself as she sat up again to get off her bed. _'If I had been assigned to a different team, I don't know who I would be today…'_

Across her room, her fingers found the picture of Team 7. A smile crossed her face as she scanned over the four faces in the portrait.

"_Alright, it's picture time! Everyone pose!" spoke a kind hearted photographer as he leaned against his camera._

She certainly wouldn't have become an iryo-nin without them.

"_Why do I have to get my picture taken with this jerk?!" complained the louder, shorter Naruto as he pointed to his dark haired rival._

_They _were two of her most precious people.

"_That's my line, usuratonkachi."_

"_Say what?!"_

Of course, she had other precious people like the members of Konoha 11 and her sensei.

"_Come on, we have to." Kakashi replied as he put up his hands to reason with them. Sasuke looked away with an annoyed expression._

But without them, she would still be the whiny, Sasuke-obsessed, weak Sakura that used to cling to Ino and believe that she was better than Naruto.

"_I'm just happy I get to be in a picture with Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed the longer haired, dependant Sakura as her emerald eyes turned to her handsome love interest._

"_Yeah I'm super-happy that I'm in a picture with you, Sakura-chan!" added Naruto as he grinned at his pretty pink teammate. Frowning at this, Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Sensei, can we leave Naruto out?" she asked. _

"_What?!!" demanded Naruto, horrified by her statement. Sasuke chuckled in response. _

'_Quit laughing!" Naruto yelled as he leaned closer to Sasuke threateningly. "Make me!" growled the Uchiha before Kakashi pulled them apart. _

"_Enough, you two. You're making the photographer mad. I want to keep this, so make with the smiles!" he ordered them. Sakura moved to the front, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, and Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at the raven haired man._

_With his hands still resting on the two genin's heads, Kakashi leaned over and grinned. "Now, say cheese!"_

_After stealing a glance at both her teammates, as the picture was snapped, Sakura pulled her hands in front of her and smiled as well._

Sakura giggled at the memory as she set down the frame. Her days as a genin were some of the best moments of her life. And as a chuunin, still alongside her friends and team, her life couldn't be better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_You've been searching you've been crying out, will you be destroyed by all your doubt?_

She was definitely different.

_You decide…_

Much more different than Sasuke had expected.

_(Who will you run to)…_

But he was beginning to understand the meanings behind her actions.

_Wrong or right…_

And the path she had chosen as an iryo-nin.

_(There is no reason)…_

His onyx eyes shifted to the portrait of Team 7 in their genin days.

_For you to hide…_

He was beginning to realize that Sakura was no longer the annoying pink headed girl that was in constant need of protection.

_Only love can change your life…_

"You've changed, Sakura." Sasuke replied, as his lips turned up with satisfaction.

'_You've earned my respect.'_

_You decide…_

**TBC…**

**Well, I'm a little disappointed I couldn't get this up in time, but it's 12:01, so this is my first official post for the new year. I hope you like it!**

**Sasuke's song is Prodigal Son by Sevendust and To Zanarkand from Final Fantasy. Sakura's songs are Stricken by Disturbed and You Decide by Fireflight**

_Until the next song plays…_

**xxasukachanxx**


	4. Come Back Soon

**The Result of an Ipod Mix-Up**

**Wow it's been awhile since I've updated…sorry that it's been so long guys. But now that schools back in session I really don't have any time =/. **

**Remember:**

_**Sasuke's lyrics are in bold and italics**_

_Sakura's lyrics are in italics only._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Tell me where our time went…_

Okay, so perhaps the right, just thing to do was give it back.

…_and if it was time well spent…_

And if he had _any _dignity or righteousness in his body, he wouldn't have lied about not having it.

…_just don't let me fall asleep…_

Or avoided the fact that he had it in the first place.

_Feeling empty again._

But for some, damned reason Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to give it back. The night he had spent listening to a certain (important), pink headed teammate's "on-shuffle" ipod was one of the best nights he had had lately.

In fact, he had fallen asleep with it blaring through his ipod home-sound system; allowing the wonderful euphoria to come out of his speakers all night long. One among the few benefits of living alone: he could blast his loud music all throughout the Uchiha compound without being scolded.

(Because there was no one else to hear it.)

_Cause I feel I might break…_

And despite the normal sense of peace and tranquility he normally felt when angry music filled his ears instead of thoughts of revenge, Sasuke seemed to feel even more at peace with himself when the music was not his own.

The music was calming to him; however it was more surprising that he was _enjoying _it

_I fear I can't take it._

It also made him feel as though the pink haired kunoichi were in the room herself, creating a strange light in his normally dark house. But no matter how satisfied he was with his decision to keep her ipod, the raven haired man couldn't help but feel as though he had cheated her a tiny bit…

_Flashback_

…_tear my heart open I sew myself shut…_

_Suddenly Sasuke's phone began to vibrate loudly on his bedside table, interrupting the song flowing from his speakers and into his ears. Which made him feel instantaneously annoyed._

…_my weakness is that I care to much…_

_Without bothering with the caller ID, the annoyed Uchiha snapped open the phone and held it up to his ear. "What." He demanded icily as he laid back down on his pillow as he turned down the music._

…_and my scars remind us, that the past is real…_

"_G-Gomen na sai, Sasuke-kun. It's Sakura." The pink haired woman replied hesitantly. Almost immediately, Sasuke's flaring temper subsided. He hned in response. "What's wrong." He grunted inwardly surprised that by the phone call. Sakura knew not to call him at night unless there was an emergency._

_Unless…she had realized he had taken her Ipod on accident and wanted it back. Cautiously he awaited for her reply. "Everything's fine- Tsunade-shishou wanted me to inform you that you have a solo mission tomorrow."_

…_tear my heart open just to feel._

"_I refuse." Sasuke growled in response. The _last _thing he wanted to have was a mission. But the kunoichi was persistent. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but it's important; a direct order. You're to deliver a message to the Raikage, then remain in Kumogakure until he sends a message back to us." _

_The Uchiha growled again, however, it was more in frustration. Sakura added reassuring words to soothe him. "You're the fastest shinobi in Konoha, Sasuke-kun. We need you on this mission. She won't give me any details because it's confidential, but I think the sooner we dispatch you the better."_

"_What's the duration?" He snapped as he sat upward to run a hand through his spiky locks. "It all depends on the pressure the Raikage puts on you to return his reply back, but it's a week trip one way. Even for you, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn." He grumbled in response. Sakura smiled lightly to herself. "Y'know, Tsunade-shishou recommended _you_ personally for this mission, Sasuke-kun." _

_The pink haired woman knew she had been chosen to be the one to inform the grumpy Uchiha because he was among the few who actually had his cell phone number. But what she _didn't _know was she had been chosen because Sasuke would only take this type of news from _her _at this hour. And mild-temperedly at that._

"_Hn." Sasuke answered in annoyance. He could care less of what that cursed blonde woman recommended. Important my ass. It was most likely a message for a bottle of the Raikage's sake._

"_Well, that's all for now. I'll let you know if Shishou contacts me again. Be careful, and goodni-"_

"_Sakura," Sasuke interjected as he gripped the phone a little tighter. Sakura waited for an answer. But when none came, she answered. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Again, she waited for a response. But Sasuke remained silent for a few long seconds before exhaling almost inaudibly. "You talk too much." He replied after awhile. The kunoichi managed to laugh slightly before wishing him goodnight and hanging up._

_However as she hung up she couldn't shake the feeling that what he had told her was different from what he had intentionally told her to say._

_But she would never realize just how right she really was._

_End of Flashback_

Of course he should've mentioned that in his hands he held her ipod.

_(But he didn't.)_

Nor did he mention the way his throat constricted around him. As if his body was telling him to keep the ipod for as long as he could.

_(He never would.)_

_Tonight I'll lie awake…_

So now, he was making his way towards the gates of Konoha before the crack of dawn. The fully charged ipod was resting carefully in his pocket while the important scroll had been tossed and buried inside his bag. Sasuke stopped as he reached an intersection; continuing straight would lead him to the path and to the outskirts of Konoha. And turning left would lead to Naruto's.

_Feeling empty._

But if he were to turn right…

(The path would lead him straight to Sakura's.)

No. If he didn't leave now, he'd never be able to leave knowing he was taking her precious music player with him. And that would make this mission even more tedious. Which would be unbearable to Sasuke.

So without a word, the raven haired, onyx eyed man left Konoha. But oh, if he _had _visited Sakura, he would've known that clutched tightly in the kunoichi's hand was _his _ipod.

_I can feel the pressure…_

Because she had _also_ neglected to tell him the truth about the ipod mix-up. Instead, she selfishly kept it to herself and instead, fell asleep to the sweet sounds of his music.

_It's getting closer now…_

They were more alike than they gave themselves credit for.

_We're better off without you._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_But if you leave..it'll be the same as being alone!" Protested a distressed pink haired girl as she called out to her spiky haired teammate._

_**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done…**_

"Sasuke-kun…"

"_Today a new path begins for all of us..." He murmured in low tone; refusing to meet the torn expression of his crying comrade and accusing emerald eyes._

"S-Sasuke-kun…!"

…_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed…**_

"_I-! I love you more than anything!!" cried the girl as she balled her fists to her chest. The thought of him leaving her was too much for her heart to bear. It was literally causing her physical pain._

"Don't…"

"_I promise if you stay here, I'll make everyday happy for you!" she added hysterically. But still, he didn't turn around. Instead, he remained silent._

_**Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty…**_

"Please…don't…"

…_**Keep me in your memory**_

"_I'd do anything for you- so please stay with me! And if you can't stay…" the haired girl whispered as uncontrollable tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the stone path with soft plops._

"…leave…"

"…_take me with you…!" she finished as several sobs left her lips._

…_**Leave out all the rest…**_

_Finally the boy turned around to sneer at her. To sneer at her pain. Apathy was obvious in his coal-colored eyes as he spoke to her. "After all this time… you're _still _annoying." And with that, he turned to walk away from her._

_**Leave out all the rest.**_

"Don't leave me!!" Sakura screamed as she jerked into a sitting position abruptly. She panted heavily as she looked around her room with tear-filled emerald eyes. As tears trickled down her cheeks Sakura recalled the dream she had just had.

It had been so _real_. Too real.

Sasuke was leaving her. Leaving Konoha; his home, to pursue Itachi. To pursue revenge.

And she was _torn_ by it. So she attempted to stop him in the only way she knew how. In the only way she possibly could; confessing her love for him and promising him the world. But in the end, it wasn't enough for him.

And that's what scared her.

Because Sakura knew the hatred he held for Itachi. She also knew that if he were tempted enough, pushed by the wrong person, Sasuke would go to any length to fulfill his life goal to avenge his clan.

Because that's who he was. That's what he had made himself out to be: an avenger.

Sakura ran her hand through her silky pink locks as a sigh escaped her lips. Was she having this dream because it was a premonition? Or was it simply her biggest fear had escaping the crevices of her mind and brought out as a nightmare?

Whatever it was, it was enough to bring out more tears. Frustration set in as she angrily wiped them away. Would Sasuke betray Konoha in such a way? Speak such harsh words to her?

_(Leave her?)_

'_Am I really that far from him?' _she asked herself as she stared at her reflection in the rainy window pane. _'Sasuke-kun please come back soon…' _she pleaded before falling back into an uncomfortable sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke really did hate the rain.

Maybe it was because the heavens were punishing him for being such an ass to his loved ones. Or maybe it was because he wouldn't forgive his brother (who _could_??) for murdering his family.

But whatever it was, he was stuck in the inside of a tree until the rain cleared; he could not risk getting ill before reaching his destination.

Nor could he risk getting Sakura's ipod wet. If he did, Sakura would raise hell. Even on him.

"_Hey, Sakura-chan? Can I see your new ipod?" asked Naruto excitedly as he bounced over to her. Sakura pushed him away quickly. "Hell no!"_

_Stepping back, the blonde looked hurt. "But…why Sakura-chan?" he asked as the kunoichi held it up to her cheek. "Because you might screw it up, Naruto! And if you did I'd never forgive you! Ever, ever!"_

Deciding by the heaviness of the rainfall, Sasuke slid down to the dry soil beneath his feet and took the ipod out of his pocket. He was going to be here for awhile.

After turning on the fully charged ipod, Sasuke switched it to shuffle and shoved the headphones into his ears. Immediately his head was filled with an unfamiliar tune.

_This may never start, we could fall apart…_

Sasuke closed his eyes and began to soak in the music, listening carefully to the lyrics; as if attempting to understand them.

_And I'd be your memory._

But as he found himself going deeper into the song, flashbacks began to replay in his mind.

_Lost your sense of fear-feelings insincere…_

_Flashback #1_

"**Sasuke-kun since we don't have any missions do you want to do something later?" **

"**No, Sakura."**

_Can I be your memory?_

"**O-Oh…I see. Maybe next time…"**

_Flashback #2_

"**Sasuke-teme! Wait up!"**

"**Dobe."**

"**You know what you should do instead of your normal routine of going home and laying around like the emo bastard you are?"**

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted…_

"**Emo…bastard?"**

"**You should go to Ichiraku's with Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and me!"**

_Just like I imagined, I could never feel this way._

"**No. I have to train."**

"**C'mon teme you ALWAYS train! What do you got to lose?"**

_So get back, back, back to the disaster…_

"_**No**_**. Now go away, usuratonkachi."**

_My heart's beating faster…_

"**Hmppf…someone's on their period..well see you around then teme."**

_Holding onto feel the same._

But he had been improving, right? That had been before he had realized that he were stuck with this team unless all participants decided to disband.

(Which was never going to happen.)

It had also been before he had gotten used to working with them and putting their safety before his own.

Right?

**TBC…**

**So this has been rotting away in my computer for a long time, I've been WAY too busy to even think about updating. But this is longer than the others have been, so I hope this makes up for it ^^!**

**Sasuke's song was Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park, and Sakura's song were Pressure by Paramore, Scars by Papa Roach, and Memory by Sugarcult.**

_Until the last song plays…_

_**xxasukachanxx**_


End file.
